


It's Been A Long Time

by Leveling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, This place needs more Oscar Pine/Reader tbh, Work In Progress, add characters as they appear, based off of my oc's story kinda, sorry if this is garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leveling/pseuds/Leveling
Summary: Oscar has a hard time getting by with everything thats happened to him, that is until he meets back up with an old friend.





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. this is this is a work that came out before Volume 6 Episode 10 so if anything happens in there and i get something wrong please don't hate me. This was made for fun and for your reading pleasure, i dont mean any harm to the fandom with this work.

“Catch me if ya can, slow-poke!” yells a familiar voice, to which you yell back “Oh yeah? Lets see!” Every day seemed to start like this so it seemed, but we were happy this way. Every summer you would come over to the farm that was a hop skip and about a mile jump from the next farm house, leaving a lot of room to play in the grass with the only friend you had around these parts, Oscar Pine. He was one of the best friends you had ever had, i mean yes you have other friends but he was some sort of special.   
Even thought you two were two, hell almost three years apart age wise you two had the best time when you were together. It was like your personal get away from the world, yes there was work to do but there’s only so much a kid can do so you would have a lot of time on your hands to play. If you had to pick a moment to stay in forever it would probably be with Oscar, looking up at the stars after another game of tag. A bit worn out from the game you two would lay down in the soft grass together and point at the stars, trying your best to name them or even better yet, giving them names yourself.  
It was peaceful there, but like all good things they must come to an end eventually. One fateful day in the summer when Oscar was 9 and you were 11, almost 12, it was the day you had to go back to the city where your mother and father lived. You said your goodbyes and got into the train, that was when your mother called to tell you that due to complications with family and finances she doesn’t think that your going to be going back to the farm anytime soon. Heart sinking you knew that somehow, some day, you had to go back to that farm at least one more time.

\---

“See ya!” the girl in front of me said. The only friend even close to my age, (y/n) (l/n) was the closest kid for miles around and one of the only people i could even realistically hang out with since everyone is so far away from each other. I didn’t know it at the time but that would be the last time I ever saw her at the farm.  
Year after year i would hope and say to myself “This will be the summer she comes back. I’m sure of it.” but it would never happen.

\---

“(Y/n)! Can you come here for a moment?” your mother yells from the other room. “Yeah yeah, you don’t have to yell so loud.” you say back, slightly annoyed at how loud your mother could be. “Well anyway, your aunt if finally getting married! Isn't that great!” you mother goes on about the full story but you really didn’t care that much about personal affairs like that so you put your responses on autopilot for a while.  
Getting married…. For some reason you felt some sort of hurt when you heard anything about marriage. Thinking back you can pin one reason as to why you have such feeling about this one word.   
About a year before last visit you were playing another game of chase with Oscar when he suddenly wanted to strike a deal with you. “If i win this round you’re going to have to marry me!” smiling widely as he said it, not a care in the world. It was most likely a joke on his part but some part of you wanted to take it seriously. Now yes you knew it sounded silly and stupid but hey, you two were just kids so it’s not like you would have known any better if it were a joke or not. Of course in the end you let him win, you did like him after all, dumb crush and all.   
Your resolve wasn’t crystal clear but you knew what you wanted to and had to do. You had to go back to that farm one last time, no matter what and soon at that.

____________________________________________________________________________


	2. Have a seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back to the farm

You told yourself one day you would go back to that farm, and you’ll be damned if anyone tries to stop you even if it’s your own mother. She may be family but you were determined to see that farm again, and once you had your mind set on something it was hard as diamond to get you to change it.

Like the stubborn individual you were you started to secretly pack your things then hiding said packed bag under your bed so that your parents wouldn’t know. Your parents were strict to the point where it was almost an abuse of power but you obviously knew how to get around that, running would be the easiest solution and a hassle free one at that.

After about a week you had everything you wanted packed up and ready, along with a poncho like cloak to wear in case you need to hide who you are; not that people would recognize you other than family or friends. On your way to sneak out of the house that night you pull up your hood and clutch your duffle bag tightly with a hidden worried expression spread across your face. 

“Well… we all have to leave home someday.” you say to yourself as you slowly unlock and open the door, quietly closing it behind you tell yourself “It’s too late to back down now, no whining anymore.” in a flash you were train ride back to the farm you loved dearly, hoping that nothing had changed mostly so that you could find the right house and if your aunt and new fabled uncle can keep a secret maybe you should visit. Now knocking on the door to what you think is the right farmhouse you almost feel like your holding your breath for some reason, i mean what if he doesn’t want you here after all these years, what if no one remembers you, or maybe- oh someone opened the door.

“Um… Hello?” you recognized that voice to be Oscars aunt, “Ah, you.. Don’t remember me, do you?” you say with a tinge of disappointment in your voice. “Well.. not with that hood over your head, no.” she gives a nervous smile, obviously very confused as to what was going on. That’s right! You didn’t take your hood off, in fact you haven’t since you left home out of fear someone in town would recognize you and ask what you were doing with a bag. “Oh! Right, sorry about that; i probably scared you for a second there!” you reveal yourself to the woman before you and she looks at you with surprise in her eyes before soon fading into a warm, welcoming smile. “Well it’s been quite some time (Y/n), come on in and i’ll get you something to drink.” 

You walk in and the two of you catch up for lost time, all the while you were asking yourself where Oscar was, well its super late at night so he’s probably asleep or something so you tell yourself. “Don’t think i didn’t notice that bag of yours. Run away from home did we? Its sweet that you really missed us that much but i really think you should go home. I don’t think you’ll be happy with what i have to say because honestly i’m not quite used to it either, but it’s the truth. Oscar… isn’t here. But! Before you go running off back home i want you to stay here for the night. Please?” you see the worried look on her face… 

“You have a very keen eye for details so it seems. Alright i’ll stay here for the night, you don’t need to worry but you’re wrong about one thing.” she cocks an eyebrow at your last statement. “I’m not going home. I’m going to find Oscar. Something tells me he left without a reason, right?” she nods, looking away for a slight second in shame. “I’m very sure it wasn’t because of you. But whatever happened i’m going to be sure to find out, ok?” your resolve has now become clear, it’s now your job to find Oscar and do whatever you can to bring him back. That is your goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support! i'm glad some of you like it! now i know different styles of writing arn't for everyone but i'm so very glad for those of you who choose to stick around. Especially with my lazy unmotivated ass.


	3. Update

Hey, this is just an update saying that i might redo this fic because of how cringy it is looking back on it even though it isnt a year old yet. i was in this huge internal fight with myself while writing this whole thing and im sorry anyone reading had to see this cringe mess. i might be taking a hiatus from writing for a bit, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it only took me like 3 days to make so i hope its not too shitty, i wanted to get it out before my birthday came along. Btw if anybody that reads my work is interested in a writing discord just let me know!


End file.
